The Love Of A Vampire
by Zamairiac
Summary: A Human called Peter Cannon suddenly finds himself in Equestria and soon learns that the land isn't all sunshine and butterflies. He has been sharing a flat with non other than Vinyl Scratch for a over a year now. But after he discovers her true nature he runs away in fear. However after a revelation he accepts her. And now he must learn what it means to be a Vampire's Bloodmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everypony and welcome to my new story. Now I'm pretty sure some of you will be like "AWWW WTF I JUST WANTED HIM TO FOCUS ON COME BACK TO ME!"**

**Yeah well chillax my peoples, I am still writing it. I'm just focusing on this as well as that. You wanna know why? **

**Well it appears to me that my forte seems to be writing MLP Fanfictions and seeing that when I get an idea it does not go away, I figured I might as well write this and see how it goes. **

**Tell me what you think **

**I would just like to point out that his is in no way a copy of My Roommates A Vampire. Colour me stupid if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure there wasn't a Human in it. No I got inspiration to write this from reading it as well as my unnatural tastes for writing about a helpless guy being chased down by a…mare? Well it seems like it is never written nowadays so I'm going outside the box and writing it. **

**Don't like don't read, simple as. **

**Begin!**

**Diary Entry #1- My Stupid Curiosity.**

_PROLOGUE_

_Well blimey how do I even start to explain my life here? Well here's a little prologue of sorts. The actual talking, speaking ect will come after it. _

_I suppose I could start by explaining how I got here first. You see I was just an everyday ordinary guy, sitting at his computer that he permanently left in sleep mode whenever he was asleep. I like to write stories, it's just a hobby of mine that kept me busy during those boring months' in-between college half terms. _

_I suppose I could describe myself as a pretty average guy. I'm neither overweight nor underweight but I'm not overly muscly either. Writing all the time see's to that. I do go out for the occasional jog, usually at night seeing as that's when I wake up. It's a bad habit of mine really, I mean you'd think someone would usually wake up during the day and then get on with their life until the night, then falling asleep. _

_But not I. I'm a night owl through and through. Personally I blame the energy drinks, if they weren't so damn addictive and tasty I would probably be a morning guy. In any case it does work to my favour…although not as much now, but I'll be on that topic later. Anyway I prefer being up when everyone is asleep. It's quieter which means I can usually write my stories without a random car blazing past my house, and anyway I like the night. It's cool, calm and it doesn't have that eyesore known as the sun. _

_But I guess I should carry on and tell you what I look like. I'm around 5'9 give or take but in nowadays that counts as small compared to the giants that are around 6'5 or whatever. I have reasonably long brown hair that just about touches the end of my neck and hangs over my right eye. As for eye colour I have those adorable baby blues that when matched with my voice makes all the women swoon…I wish. _

_Anyway on the main topic at hand. How did I get to Equestria? Was it a portal? No. Was it some sort of magical hand that yanked me through my computer screen? No. In truth I'm not sure how it happened. One second I sneezed and the next thing I knew I was standing outside of a forest. Naturally I reacted the way one would in that situation, by not screaming and definitely not running around like a chicken with its head cut off….yeah right. _

_Well once I managed to get a hold of my panicky state, I decided it would be fun if I went and asked the locals where I was. And so I entered the strangely named town of Ponyville…only to find its name not so strange when I found the villagers. Now I'm not sure how any of you would react to find a village overrun with talking colourful ponies but I freaked out…just a little, promise. _

_In fact I ended up being chased by some orange pony wearing a Stetson. I believe she was trying to lasso me at the time but in all retrospect I wasn't really that interested at looking at her. Anyway I ended up jumping into some strange carriage which in turn started to fly. Obviously I decided to hang on for dear life and only let go once I felt it land. I considered not running this time and merely got out of the carriage to find myself face to face with two rather tall looking ponies. One was pure white and had this colourful flowing mane that made me feel hypnotised the longer I looked at it. And the other was a dark shade of blue…or maybe purple, and had a mane just like the other one. Except this one resembled the night sky. _

_Anyway they looked quite shocked and to a point immobile. I actually managed to make a break for it and nearly got away too. But unfortunately there was a rather large gap between where I was and the nearest town. The next thing I knew I was being assaulted by some stern looking ponies which I later found out were the royal guard. I managed to repel them quite well actually, those runs actually paid off believe it or not. I remember one socking me in the stomach and getting a bloody nose in return, as well as a few flying teeth. _

_At this point I found myself being frozen in some sort of magical aura. Yeah I'm a fan of RPG's so sue me. Anyway I couldn't move an inch and although I did manage to look up and spot the white ponies horn glowing, the next thing I knew I was lying in some sort of dungeon. I would have panicked a bit more but having already guessed that this world was not mine, I decided to put my writing patience into good use and find a way out. Turns out their bars aren't exactly too difficult to pry apart…or maybe I'm just strong, who knows. _

_In any case I managed to get out of the prison and made my way towards the exit. I opened it and found no one in the area, so I decided to do my thing and break out…it didn't work out so well. I must have been sneaking through those corridors for at least fifteen minutes until I realized how thoroughly screwed I was. You see I ended up walking into what I now know as the throne room. The white pony was sitting on her throne, talking to a couple of prissy looking ponies. Apparently my sneaking skills are piss poor because she spotted me right away. I gave her a friendly wave before casually walking out…only to find I was walking but I wasn't moving. _

_I pretty much resigned myself into the thought that I was never gonna get out of there. But the white pony was actually not too bad. She asked who and what I was and how I had come here. I told her the basics, my name, my race as well as how I had no flipping idea how I had arrived here. Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name have I? It's Peter Cannon. I'm twenty years old and you know the rest of what I look like. _

_Anyway I asked the pony, who introduced herself as Princess Celestia if there was any way she could send me back. Now here comes the bummer. I could go back but the time difference between here and my world was astronomical. You see for every hour that passed by here, ten years went by on Earth. And I had been here for about six. Naturally I was quite upset but decided to hold in my liquid pride until later. The Princess was actually pretty decent to me. She actually gave me a hug! Yeah suck it Twilight, I got a hug from your mentor. _

_Moving on. Celestia offered me the right to live in Equestria and set me up with a large amount of bits to help me start somewhere, seeing as that the locals might not take to me so well and refuse to offer me work. After all was said and done I asked to be left alone for a bit. I was only just coming to the conclusion that I was STUCK here. Celestia let me go and teleported me to the center of Ponyville. I think it took all of about ten seconds for me to be whisked away to a place called Sugar Cube Corner, where the locals had apparently thrown together a party for me, seeing as I was the new "Pony" in town. _

_I was actually touched, and seeing that it was actually pretty much an 18+ party. You know, no kiddies allowed. I allowed myself to get completely wasted. But before I actually did I ended up talking to a pretty cool looking Unicorn, who happened to be the DJ that night. She had a wild electric blue mane and her fur looked as though it had never seen the sun. To be fair neither had my skin so I pretty much guessed she was a night owl like me. Anyway she was trying to get her gear working but it kept making this awful scratching sound and she couldn't figure out what it was. I offered to take a look at it, seeing that my best friend back home fixed electronics all the time and had actually taught me a thing or two. _

_It was actually pretty easy, you see all that was wrong with it was…nevermind. I'm not gonna bore you with electric gizmo shiz. Let's just say I fixed it, the DJ or Vinyl Scratch as she called herself was very happy and we ended up having a blast that night, getting battered together._

_Now then back to being wasted. I was completely gone so don't judge me on what happened next. Now to this day I only remember some of the details so I could safely assume that I really was completely gone. But I ended waking up in some flat, completely naked and being drooled on by none other than Vinyl herself. I had a motherfucking huge hangover and so I merely laid there getting drooled on for the better part of an hour. When I looked out of the bedroom window, although the blinds were shut, I noticed how it was actually getting near sunset which made me wonder how I could have slept for so long, I guessed that someone had either spiked my drink or this mare was an animal in the sack. _

_Hehe, mare, animal. Get it?_

_I bet some of you are like "Ewwww Peter why weren't you freaking out about the fact that you fucked a pony?" Well my lovely people whether you have guessed it or not by now, I am actually pretty good at having a calm mask on all the time. Inside I was mentally beating the shit out of myself, as well as congratulating myself for getting laid on the first day. Anyway the sun went down and Vinyl woke up a few minutes later. I expected her to freak out but her reaction was as far from that as possible. She just looked at me and laughed her head off. She then decided to french me, wink at me and trot her way to her shower, shaking her ass all the while. _

_Naturally I didn't give into something so undeniably sexy. And I most definitely didn't get a stiffy from looking at her, or start to feel extremely proud of myself for doing a fuck and leave so quickly after arriving._

_If only it actually was a fuck and leave. _

_You see I did actually get all of my stuff together and planned on getting back to Twilights house…did I not say that she offered me a place to stay there? All well, I forget sometimes._

_Anyway I was just about getting my boxers back on when Vinyl poked her head from her bathroom and asked me to join her. I wasn't going to but one look at her silently pleading eyes and I decided to humour her. Oh yeah, did I ever tell you that her eyes are red? No not one of those cheap contacts red but full on natural beautiful red eyes. _

_Hmm where was I? _

_So yes I ended up dooming myself further by showering with the DJ. It wasn't actually as bad as I thought it would be. Even though she kept rubbing up against me I can't deny that I didn't find it arousing. But I pushed those thoughts aside and merely washed myself…and her, just a little though. _

_Honest._

_Anyway after all that was done and dried, I proceeded with my original plan to say it was a good time but I better go. Unfortunately the DJ started talking before I could. She told me that I had not only fixed her DJ box thingy but I had apparently fixed some of her other stuff to. Her faulty mic, her jacks ect ect. Anyway she offered me a room in her flat if I agreed to fix her stuff for her, seeing that it broke quite often and it was expensive to hire a "Professional" to come and do in an hour what I did in ten minutes. _

_I wasn't going to but she then went on to explain how I had told her all about my lifestyle back at home, and that living with her in Manehattan where the streets were alive at night and dead during the day would apparently suit me better than the backwards village that was Ponyville. I told her that I liked peace and quiet for when I wrote which she then backed up by saying that perhaps I could write around 9PM when it was reasonably quiet and then go out with her to get wrecked at around 12ish. _

_I'm not gonna lie to you. That deal sounded sweet. I could write for a few hours and then go out and get pissed at the "magical hour" as Vinyl called it. It didn't take much more persuading after that really. We both agreed that last night was just a one night stand and that we would put it behind us. Besides she pretty much summarised that if we got wasted there were going to be more of them. So I pretty much shrugged and agreed that if it happened then it happened and then I agreed on staying. _

_Looking at it now I wonder to myself. Did I doom myself from the start…or was it really a blessing that I met Vinyl? To this day the answer escapes me. So all I can say for you lot is this._

_Get ready for a fucking great ride. _

It was around ten o'clock at night and I had just sent my latest chapter to my publisher. It turns out that writing was quite popular over here, and besides the story that I had been writing had been received quite well by the general public.

Apparently nopony here has ever wrote a story about Celestia before.

"Probably too scared they'll get sent to the moon." I mused out loud.

I put away the type writer and stood up, stretching and smiling as I heard my back give a satisfying crack. I looked at my watch which I had more or less synced with the time over here. It took a while but I eventually got it right. Anyway it told me that it was 11:30 PM and so I went to the fridge to grab an energy drink along with a half-eaten bowl of sliced peaches. I then went back into my room and put my food and drink on a bedside cabinet.

Now before you all go thinking I sponge off of Vinyl I will proudly tell you that my writing pays me quite well, even better than Vinyl sometimes. Anyway I pay half the rent and fix all of her stuff for free. After all where would I be if not for her taking me in.

I'll tell you where I'd be. Stuck in a tree house sorting out books for the rest of my natural born life.

"No offense Twilight but I prefer getting wasted."

Yeah I have a habit of saying shit out loud. I don't do it in public thankfully, but when I'm alone it's just something I do. Call it my quirk.

I heard the light slamming of a door which pretty much told me that Vinyl was back from her trip. Now when I say trip I literally have no idea what else to call it. She tells me she just goes out to meet up with a couple of her friends but it never quite explained why she always brushed her teeth when she came back.

"_Maybe she just doesn't wanna french me tasting like shit?"_

Yeah you remember what I said before about not planning to continue anything with Vinyl? Well I kinda lied a little. We aren't really going out or anything like that. We just get completely wasted which always leads to me waking up with a hell of a fucking headache but the rest of my body feeling pretty good.

Oh and also Vinyl lying on top of me…pretty much nearly every time. I say nearly every time because there was this other mare. Completely gorgeous, as in supermodel gorgeous. I think her name was Fleur de something. Anyway she and I had bit of one night stand and Vinyl ended up walking in on me destroying that ass. Vinyl just laughed her ass off at us and left…abet with her head down a little, I coughed it up to her drinking one to many.

Anyway when I next woke up the mare had left and Vinyl was in her place. She just told me that the mare had some supermodel thing she had to do and left me earlier in the morning. I didn't really care about it too much, although I did ask Vinyl why she was lying on me. She just said I got wasted and ended up having round two with her.

I never really remember much when I get wasted so I just laughed it off went to get showered.

After Vinyl asked for round three of course.

Anyway Vinyl entered my room and jumped onto my bed with her ass sitting right on my package. I was used to it by now mind you, having lived here since I arrived over a year ago. Still Vinyl knew this one spot on my neck, now I have no idea how exactly. But she just nibbles it and boom I'm up and ready to go.

The cheeky mare was trying to do this now. Of course I had a least some dignity as a man and tried half-heartedly to push her away but the DJ is stronger than she looks. I swear to you that I saw her lift up a sofa with ONE hoof once. Of course I may or may not have been wasted and the topic when brought up was pushed aside by a couple of rounds of half drunken sex, or rutting as they call it here.

Anyway I was inevitably starting to lose. That mare is really strong you know. But anyway I did try to persuade her…I think. Writing a diary of every little detail is difficult you know. Especially when I'm writing it from…I think it's at least a few years from when this all happened. The years start to pass by when excitement and danger is a constant thing.

But I digress.

"Come on Petey it's only a quickie." She said sultrily. "We rut for a bit and then take on the town, it'll be fun."

"But it'll be more fun when we're completely out of our minds and fucking like animals Vinny." I retorted feebly.

Yeah she calls me Petey and I call her Vinny…along with a whole list of other names.

Anywayyyy.

Vinyl was giving me that _look_. And when I say that _look_, I mean she was looking at me like I was her dinner. It actually unsettled me at how well she could pull it off sometimes.

"What's the problem Petey? Are you scared I'll eat you up?"

I'm not gonna lie. She can pull off a damn sexy voice when she wants too. And her eyes. Oh boy her eyes. Just one look is all it usually takes and I'm pretty much destroying the bed…and you know.

Her.

Thankfully this time she had her crazy cool sunglasses on and so I couldn't see them. But luck was never something I had in abundance. You see she has this little thing called magic. It's not as strong as some of the other Unicorns I've seen but all she really used it for was levitation.

Such as now, where she was taking off her sunglasses.

And there they were. Those damn beautiful crimson eyes. Said eyes were gazing into mine and the longer they did, the more those reasons why I couldn't have a quickie started to become ridiculous. And so it was that I found myself saying the usual crappy joke that started the night.

"Scared you'll eat me up Vinny? That's my job sweet cheeks."

Vinyl grinned wickedly down at me before pretty much shoving her tongue down my throat. I found her enthusiasm a big turn on however, something that the crazy Unicorn knew all too well. Anyway I'm not going to tell you the details of our intimacy because I'm a decent guy with high morals.

Yeah fucking right.

A quickie is what she wanted and quickie is what she got. After a couple minutes of intense kissing Vinyl pulled back and nibbled on my neck, giving it a little love bite in the process. Do you remember what I said before? Yeah well here we go.

It took all of about two seconds for me to rid myself of my jeans and boxers, turn Vinyl around so that she was bending over in front of me and push myself into her velvety folds. The Unicorn cried out in bliss as I did so, moaning my name so loudly that a part of me wondered how we hadn't been complained about yet.

Oh yeah, we have. About ten times in the past week.

Anyway it was as though I was in some sort of carnal frenzy. Vinyl was pushing back as I pounded into her. Her tongue was hanging out her mouth slightly and her red eyes seemed to flash as she looked back at me. All in all I found her wild look an even greater turn on, and so I redoubled my efforts, trying to make her come as quick and messily as I could.

That's just how it was with Vinyl and I. We weren't into making love. Nope we just stuck to wild, hot sweaty sex. And that's how we liked it.

I felt my release coming on fast and tripled my efforts into making her come first. I actually felt myself grinning inside as I reached down and started rubbing her inflamed nub gently yet with a dash of roughness so I could bring her to that high she wanted so badly. Vinyl started yelling my name and moaning so loudly that it was a wonder the room didn't start to vibrate. Suddenly her walls clenched tightly around me and she started yelling the filthiest words I had ever heard since coming here.

She rode out her orgasm for a few more moments before pulling herself from me and turning around. She then preceded to grab my member magically and start sucking on it furiously, looking up at me all the while and grinning wickedly. I think it took all of about five seconds until I groaned loudly and released into her mouth. The DJ swallowed it all as though it was a glass of milk before removing her head with a slight popping sound and grinning up at me.

"Bet you're not complaining now are ya Petey." She said smugly.

"I don't think any guy in their right mind would complain about _that _Vinny." I replied with a grin.

The DJ smirked at me and then proceeded to drag me with her to the shower. Not that I needed much persuading mind you.

After a good ten minutes of washing each other, we got out, dried ourselves and got dressed. Well I got dressed, Vinny just put on her sunglasses. We were about to head on out when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found myself staring at a familiar mint green Unicorn, as well as somepony I had never seen before.

He was a Pegasus with a bright blue coat, red and white striped hair which was spiked up everywhere and yellow eyes. Said eyes looked really nervous, scared almost.

"Hey Lyra, who's the stallion?"

She looked at me with a grin and nodded towards Vinyl.

"Another recruit for Vinyl. He's quite good at singing but I thought she should test him out for herself before anypony else gets a taste of him."

I raised an eyebrow at her use of wording but figured that it was just her way of speaking. I always found her amusing to be honest. She had been fascinated the moment she saw me and actually argued with Vinyl over who I should stay with.

I looked back at the stallion and smiled at him when I saw how badly he was starting to shake.

"Relax kid, she's not gonna eat you or anything."

The stallion looked at me as though he was trying to say something, but couldn't figure out the words. In the end I just shrugged and squeezed past him.

"Hey Vinny I'll get us some drinks to get us started, be back in a few."

The DJ grinned at me and chucked a pair of her sunglasses at me to catch.

"Take these with ya, they'll give you a discount if you buy drinks with them on."

I raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged and put them on.

"Alright, back in a few Vinny."

She nodded at me and motioned for Lyra and the stallion to come in. I was already halfway down the stairs when I heard the door shut.

"_Man I hope there isn't another fight this time."_

Yeah last time Lyra came to Vinyl with a potential recruit I had come back to find bits of blood being wiped from the floor. Vinyl had some on her mouth but shrugged of my advances and just told me that somepony's don't take no for an answer. I was worried about leaving her alone with another stallion again but I knew the mare could handle herself.

A few minutes later I was walking along a narrow street that lead to the nearest booze shop. I went to check how many bits I had only to curse and remember that I had left my bit bag at the flat.

"_Of course I did…Peter if your head wasn't attached then you would have forgotten that too."_

And so I began to backtrack my way back to the flat. I had just walked up onto our floor when I heard voices coming from Vinyl's pad.

"Mhmm he was good Lyra."

"And you think I don't know a good one when I see one."

"Hey I never said that!"

As I edged closer to the door I heard Lyra giggling a little before she grew quiet and started talking about someone else.

More importantly me.

"How long do you think you can keep this from Peter?"

Vinyl's voice came next. She sounded unsure, nervous even.

"As long as I want Lyra."

"But he will eventually figure it out you know. You can't rut and drink with him forever without him eventually noticing."

"He won't find out Lyra…I don't want him to find out."

"It isn't a matter of what you want Vinyl. He will find out, and then he will either run away or try and kill you. And then what? You'll have to kill him."

"_Kill me? What the heck are they talking about?"_

"I would never kill him Lyra!"

"What? You know about our safety. Why would you threaten it all for the sake of…Oh Celestia, you love him don't you?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken as I listened in on them. Vinyl loving me? She was a carefree, insane DJ that fucked me on a regular basis. That didn't mean she could love me…right?

"Look Lyra, whether or not I love him is of no concern to you. If he ever finds out then I'll…just have to turn him myself."

"Really? He isn't even a pony, are you sure it would work?"

"Well he's got more blood in him than any other pony I've met. I'm sure he would survive but I'm not sure what the outcome would be."

I heard Lyra sigh slightly, along with a moan of pain that sounded slightly mumbled.

It also sounded like a male.

"Oh he's awake. I thought we had drained him dry." Said Lyra.

"Apparently these hunters are more resilient than we thought. Let's finish him off and get rid of the body quickly. Peter's gonna be back soon and I don't want him slipping in this guy's leftover blood."

The way she said my name. It sounded caring...loving almost…

But that was a thought that was swept aside by many others.

"_Drained him dry? Blood? Turn me? Get rid of the BODY?"_

And here it was. The point in my story that started everything. My stupid curiosity.

I stood up straight and made to look like I had just figured out that my bit bag was at home…which it was but Shhh I'm acting here. I swallowed nervously and opened the door, walking in like I was in a hurry.

It was the first mistake I made that night.

There was blood every-fucking-where! It was on the floor, on the table and to my even greater horror…It was dribbling down from Vinyl and Lyra's mouth. Said mares looked up at me in shocked surprise. But how they looked…

Lyra had fangs! Actual fucking fangs. They were sticking out of her mouth and were extremely sharp and deadly looking. Her once green eyes had become a bloody crimson and were currently looking at me dangerously.

But Vinyl…Oh Vinyl. She like Lyra had blood dribbling down her chin, or more specifically from her fangs, which were just as sharp and deadly looking as Lyra's. Her natural red eyes were looking at me in surprise, but they quickly narrowed dangerously and seemed to almost burn into my own.

I suppose you could call it a crystalizing moment. But I suddenly remembered that every time she had looked at my eyes with her own, I quickly found myself doing whatever she asked me to do.

"_Can she control what I do by looking at me?"_

I looked down at the floor where the Pegasus from before was breathing shallowly. He looked up at him and said one word.

Just one word.

"Run!"

And run I did. I fled from the room like my life depended on it. Actually I think it did. But I digress, I had made it out of the flat in less than ten seconds flat but I didn't stop. I kept running and running as fast as I could, silently thanking myself for still keeping up the occasional jog every so often. A part of me wanted to blend in the the massive crowd of ponies.

But being the only Human in Equestria I would stick out like a sore thumb.

And so I continued to run for what must have been twenty minutes. My clothes were stuck to me with sweat and I was panting like a bitch in heat…or a mare. Seriously you should have seen Vinyl and I during March.

Ahh good times.

Anyway I found myself looking at the infamous Everfree Forest and although I knew of its dangers, I figured that they couldn't be any worse than the one that was still probably chasing me. So after a few seconds of contemplation I ran inside of it and kept up running, sweat falling from me like a faulty shower.

After a while I just couldn't run any longer and collapsed besides a large oak tree.

"_What am I going to do? I can't go back home unless I wanna be bled dry and I don't know who to trust. Anypony here could be one of them."_

I must have sat there for at least ten minutes, breathing loudly at first but slowly managing to regain my breath. Suddenly I heard a rustle nearby and held my breath, not knowing how much good it would do me but not wanting to give myself away so easily.

A sound of clopping got considerably louder as it got even closer to my position. I slowly began to panic inside. If Lyra and Vinyl had found me then what hope did I have to try and stop them. I had only just convinced myself that they were indeed Vampires…Or was it Vamponies? But in any case if they were anything like I had come to know during my childhood, then they were stronger than me, faster than me and could sniff me out a mile away.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of me, coming out of the bushes and slowly making its way over to me. I couldn't tell who it was with the shadowy forest covering them, but I could make out the familiar shape of a pony. The pony got closer to me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the bite. Said bite never came however. Instead I felt a hoof slapping my cheek sharply.

"OW!"

"Be silent or they will find you easily. Now follow me, we don't have much time."

The voice that spoke was that of a male. He had a strange accent and eerily reminded me of that guy from Shawshank Redemption…Morgan Freeman was it?

I didn't know what else to do at that moment. And so I followed the pony, still unable to see what he looked like but as long as I got away from…them, I didn't care if he was a Diamond Dog Dragon Crossbreed.

I followed him for a few more minutes before stepping out of the forest and looking up at a rather large looking mansion. The moonlight shone on the pony in front of me and I finally got a good look at him. He had a brown coat with cropped white hair and a crossbow for a cutie mark.

"_A crossbow?"_

"Come on Peter. Until we're inside the mansion we're not safe."

Wait what?

"How do you know my name?"

The Earth Pony looked at me with something akin to a small smile.

"We've been watching you ever since you became associated with Vinyl Scratch. And yes we know she is a Vampire."

I couldn't help but feel slightly shocked at what he said. If he knew about her and he knew that I was literally living with her, then why didn't he try to tell me to run or warn me to get away?"

Said questions would have to wait however. As we neared the mansion the Earth Pony suddenly stopped and looked behind me.

"Kid whatever you do, don't turn around and if you do then don't look at her eyes. Just keep walking to the mansion."

A part of me was seriously confused by his words. However my confusion didn't last long as I heard a familiar voice a few feet behind me.

"Petey…"

My body froze as I heard Vinyl's voice behind me. And the way her tongue seemed to roll over my name…it's a seductive feeling that to this day still manages to make me shiver.

"Just keep walking to the mansion kid. She won't come near you as long as I'm here and you don't look at her."

I nodded without looking at him and continued my way over to the mansion.

"Petey look at me…"

Fuck my life but it was hard to ignore her. I was so close to the mansions door now, only a few inches away.

"Petey listen to me. You don't know what you're doing. You don't know who this guy is and if you go into that house then I won't be able to help you."

Help me?

"What do you mean by help? Are you gonna drain me dry like that Pegasus or just try and turn me into one of you?"

I didn't look at her whilst I said this but I didn't open the door, unable to know who to trust.

My best friend and regular fuck buddy or this new guy that knew my name and what Vinyl was?

"_Wait I fucked a vampire? Fuck yes!"_

I shook the thought form my mind and given that Vinyl hadn't said anything, chose to open the door.

"Petey you need to trust me, these guys are bad news. Come on I thought we were friends?"

Before I knew what I was doing I had spun around to clarify that we were indeed best friends but I was just bloody fucking confused and scared right now.

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance.

The moment I looked at Vinyl I felt an intense urge to look at her eyes. Instead I shut them and attempted to turn back around again…but it was as though I was rooted to the spot.

"Shit kid, I told you not to turn around!"

I was about to retort but the next thing I knew I had been tackled hard and landed on a smooth surface.

"Close the door!"

I opened my eyes to see the door being shut by a number of ponies dressed in cloaks. I briefly caught a pair of red eyes looking at me.

Pleading red eyes.

"AHH FUCK!"

I was suddenly hit with the most intense migraine of the year. I could hear a ringing noise along with a number of voices talking to each other in bits.

"…looked at her…"

"…him upstairs…"

"…He'll be dreaming of her…"

I saw a shadowy figure looking down at me and just about caught the gaze of a Pegasus with rainbow coloured hair.

"Don't worry kid…you're gonna be fine…"

And that was all she wrote.

**Annnd boom I'm done!**

**Tell me what you think. I've never wrote in first person before so I may not have done a good job. **

**If you have any questions then PM me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everypony and welcome to chapter two. **

**Shit has happened but for now that doesn't matter, what does matter is me getting my stories done.**

**So let's not waste any time XD**

**Begin!**

**Diary Entry #2- Resisting Her Allure.**

Have you ever had that feeling when you know someone is watching you, yet when you turn around there isn't anyone there?

Well when I woke up in an empty room filled with nothing more than a bed and one window with curtains closed in front of it, that feeling hit me like a freight train. I mean seriously, I could practically feel someone's eyes on me. But like I said before, when I looked around the room I couldn't see anyone.

Freaky huh.

Suddenly the door opened and the stallion with the crossbow Cutie Mark trotted in.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?" he asked.

How was I doing? My best friend and literal fuck buddy was a vampire. I was doing just peachy.

"I'm just dapper obviously." I replied sarcastically.

The stallion rolled his eyes and sat down, looking around the room for a brief moment before looking back at me.

"Well in any case I came to tell you something. But before I do let me introduce myself. My name is Precise Aim, no not my real name obviously. But seeing as we don't want to me found by any blood suckers it's necessary."

"_Hmm smart"._

"Right, so what did you want to tell me? And no offence or anything but can you keep it down a touch, my head is killing me."

I wasn't joking. My head literally felt like somepony was clawing at it from the inside out.

Precise Aim looked at me sympathetically and nodded.

"It would be, seeing as you looked at the vampire." He said. "Anyway I've come to tell you that you have to stay in this room for a little longer."

"What why?" I asked. I was obviously not keen on being stuck here for any longer than I wanted to be.

"You looked into the eyes of a Vampire." He told me. "In other words you've opened the door into your mind. She can't do anything as long as you're here in this room…but it doesn't help that she and you were close. If anything that makes it easier for her to manipulate you."

"Manipulate how?"

Precise Aim sighed and looked around the room again. I wondered if he was feeling it too.

"Well she can't take over your mind or anything like that. But they can influence what you think and want to do. Like with my Pegasus scout before. The other Vampire, Lyra Heartstrings. She manipulated his mind and influenced him into following her. He knew what she was but once they're inside your head it's almost impossible to resist unless you've got a really strong will."

Damn. So she could get inside my head with a mere glance? That would explain a lot of past situations…but mostly when I lied about not wanting to rut with her.

Hey I can be a tease too you know.

Anyway Precise Aim started making his way out of the room but stopped for a moment and looked back at me.

"You're free to look through the window. Its material stops a Vampires stare from working and is impossible for them to break. Just make sure you don't open it or even we won't be able to save you."

And with that he left me alone in the room. Completely. Fucking. Bored.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, whistling a tune from Earth to pass the time.

"What to do, what to do, what to do." I mumbled in boredom.

Suddenly I heard a couple of taps on the window and looked at it, noticing a familiar silhouette behind the curtains. I felt a shiver of fear wash over me but chose to ignore it and continue whistling my tune again. Only to get interrupted by a certain pony whistling outside.

I growled in annoyance at this. Seeing as a certain somepony would always interrupt my whistling or humming with a tune of her own, completely throwing me off and making me mess it up.

I continued to ignore this certain somepony for a little bit longer, choosing to stop whistling and play a tune in my head instead. But even this got interrupted! I had no fucking idea how but she was humming the exact same tune as I was.

But out of sync.

"That's it!" I yelled. I was completely frustrated and pissed off, stuck in a boring and lonesome room, and I couldn't even hum my own fucking tune.

In my own head!

I quickly walked over to the curtains and yanked them apart, revealing a grinning Vinyl Scratch. This time she wasn't in her Vampire form, seeing as I couldn't see any fangs. Her eyes were red but they weren't flashing at me so I wasn't particularly put off.

"You know how much I hate it when you do that!" I told her angrily.

Vinyl merely giggled in response.

"Well duh, how else was I going to get your attention?" She replied honestly, but was still giggling like a hyperactive fangirl.

I narrowed my eyes at her but said nothing more. I mean I did see blood dripping from her mouth so…yeah she is not kissing me ever again.

Vinyl looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm not kissing you again? I'd give it a grand total of ten minutes before that rule vanishes."

"_Wait what? Did she just read my mind?"_

"Yup I did and damn you have a lot of stuff going on in there." She said conversationally. "You should really get it cleaned out every so often otherwise you might implode."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. How the fuck was I supposed to clean out my mind?

"Wait a second, you're just trying to bring up conversation aren't you?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Mayyybe." She replied playfully.

Well playfully or not I shut the blinds…only for them to fucking rip on me! Well no matter. I walked away from Vinyl and lied back down the bed with my hands over my ears.

"Oh come on Petey, don't be like that. I thought we were friends."

No I'm not falling for this again. Talking to the Vampire is bad. Very bad and I'm not going to do it.

No! No! No! No!

"Well you're thinking of talking to me, so you're sort of already talking to me." Vinyl inputted.

"No I'm no- DAMMIT!"

I saw her grinning at me again and glared at her angrily. It was then that I saw the moonlight on her. Have you ever seen anyone under the moonlight? Your girlfriend or crush perhaps? Well let me tell you something.

It makes them twice as hot as before.

Vinyl smirked at me as I stared at her and stretched, deliberately doing a 360 and showing me every part of her body as she did so.

Vampire or not, that was bloody hot.

When she turned back to face me she motioned for me to come over to her. Now seeing as I'd been told that as long as I left the window closed I would be alright, I saw no problem with this. Although it did unnerve me slightly that I found her hot without her manipulating my mind.

Or perhaps I had just gotten used to it. Hey don't judge me, you try being on a world without any Human females and see how long you last.

Anyway I had made my way back to the window and leaned against the wall next to it. It was only then I realized how Vinyl was on the roof.

She was floating.

I raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Besides if she could read my mind then I didn't need to.

"_Must be some freaky Vampire power." _

"More or less." Vinyl said. "It took me ages to get it right by the way. I kept falling on my ass every five seconds."

"Well I'm sure the ground was happy at least." I replied.

Yeah that just came out. I didn't mean to say it, but this was just how Vinyl and I talked to each other.

Vinyl grinned and casually leaned against the brickwork.

"Petey can we talk about...well you know." She asked tentatively.

"Why you have fangs and can float in the air?" I quipped.

"Amongst other things yeah."

I furrowed my brows in concentration. I wasn't sure if talking was a good idea. What if it was just an elaborate plan to get me comfortable and open the window for her? I had no wish to see anypony harmed…or you know. For me to gain some fangs and float in the air.

Although it did sound insanely cool.

I saw Vinyl smirking at me and cleared my throat, brushing the thought away.

Still sounds cool though.

"Look Petey I'm sorry that you had to see what we did to that Pegasus but we had to show the hunters that we won't just stand still and accept the fact that they kill us." She told me, sounding completely serious for once.

"Rightttt and so you expect me to believe that you don't just go out and nibble on innocent ponies?" I asked sarcastically.

Vinyl sighed and leaned her head on the window, looking at me pleadingly.

"Petey I've merely done what I can to survive. The ponies I feed upon don't even remember it and they feel no pain. It's just what I am Petey and I can't help that."

Ouch, it was hard to argue with that logic.

"I mean come on Petey, didn't you wonder why I didn't just run after you straight away? I could have stopped you before you reached the bottom of the stairs." She continued.

Actually I had wondered why she didn't catch me straight away. I always thought Vampires were supposed to be really fast.

"We are Petey." She said, interpreting my thoughts again. "If I wanted to catch you when you ran away from me then I would have."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

Vinyl smiled sadly up at me and put her muzzle lightly on the window.

"Because I didn't want to see you look at me with fear…"

Wait, what?

"Vinyl I'm still pretty much terrified of you now." I admitted sheepishly.

Vinyl's eyes flashed with hurt and she lowered her head, rendering me unable to see her face.

"Is it because of what I am or because of what you saw in our flat?" She asked quietly.

What I saw in the flat? If she meant the half dead Pegasus and the blood dripping down her face, then yeah that scared the living daylights out of me. As for what she is…

"_Well if what she said about only feeding when she has to is true then I have no problem with it. Different is different. I'm the most unique creature in this world, seeing that there is only one of me."_

Vinyl looked back up at me and smiled, a couple of tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked.

I really need to find an anti-mind reading device of some kind.

None the less I nodded at her and couldn't help smiling at my best friend as she put a single hoof on the window. Without even thinking about it I put my hand opposite her hoof, leaving only the material separating us.

"Petey open the window please…" Vinyl asked pleadingly, her eyes imploring me to listen to her.

Even though I was fine with her nature and the lot I was still wary of leaving myself vulnerable to her. It wasn't so long ago I heard Lyra telling her to kill me. Vinyl tilted her head sideways as I thought this, an unhappy frown appearing on her face.

"You heard that?" she asked questioningly.

"Along with everything else." I replied.

Vinyl closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them and looking right into mine. I knew the window would stop her from manipulating my mind, even if it couldn't stop her from listening to it. And so I wasn't too worried.

"So you heard about me…me…"

"Potentially loving me? Yeah I did."

It was true. She hadn't said either way whether she loved me or not…although it would explain a few things if she did. Even then, I had never suspected her of loving me. Maybe I was just to blind or oblivious to notice the signs if there were any.

Vinyl started giggling at me again which made me focus back on her.

"I suppose I was very good at hiding them from you, even though most guys are pretty oblivious when it comes to…this topic."

"_Wait hiding them from me? The signs?...So she does…."_

I looked right at Vinyl as I thought this but only received a small smile in return. She started caressing the glass which was only a few inches from my cheek, sighing in disappointment as she did so.

"Silly boy…You've been living with me for over a year, fixed my stuff regularly, rutted with me regularly. I even got that mare to leave before she could stay for round two with you…You've always been so protective of me, when it should have been me with you…How could I not love you?"

"_Whoa…"_

I had no idea how to respond to that. I mean with everything that had just happened I was already not thinking straight, but to add this on top of it all...

"Do you not feel the same?"

I blinked at that. Did I love her too? Well…I had absolutely no idea. I mean we fucked on a regular basis, talked about whatever came up and we had no secrets from each other…apart from the whole vampire thing obviously. But that one I could understand.

I suppose in a way we looked out for each other in pretty much every way. Our needs, our lives and our problems. We always faced them together and we rarely went out without the other. Me because Vinyl is my best friend and she is a great pony to have around. But I had no idea why she rarely went out without me…no idea at all.

Until now.

"Vinyl I…I don't know. I wish I did but…I don't."

In all honesty I expected Vinyl to become upset, but that grin appearing on her face said otherwise.

"So…this means you'd at least give me a chance?" She asked me.

"_A chance? Sure, yeah. I mean it's not like I'm stuck in a room with Vampire hunters or anything-"_

"Then let me in and I'll take care of the rest." Vinyl interrupted.

"What do you mean by "Take care of the rest" exactly?"

If I let her in would she kill them all?

"I'm not gonna kill them Petey. I'm just gonna send them a message."

A message? Oh that made me feel better. I mean they were only hunters and she was only a Vampire, but I'm positive that it's a friendly one. Maybe she'll even leave a postcard for them with a smiley face for the hell of it.

I noticed Vinyl smirking at me and I shook of my tirade of thinking.

"So what type of message exactly?" I asked, feeling just a tad unsure of her motives.

"One they can't ignore." She replied simply.

I was unbelievably unsure on what to do here. Part of me wanted to let her in, after all she was my best friend and what she was wasn't going to change that. But on the other hand this group of hunters did try to protect me from her.

Even if I wasn't sure if I wanted to be protected.

"Petey."

I looked back at Vinyl and flinched in surprise as I saw her appearance. She had her fangs out and only at that close distance did I notice just how sharp they were. Her eyes had a subtle glow that I admit was slightly alluring, yet also intimidating.

"Vinyl, why are you…?"

"Showing you the real me?"

I nodded at her and her face took on a small smile.

"Because I need you to see what…who I really am. I need to know that you can look at the real me and not shiver in fear. I'd never hurt you Petey…never..."

I believed her. I couldn't help but believe her when her words were so sincere, so caring and given from what she had told me…loving. My hand went to the windows lever, Vinyl following it with her glowing eyes.

I gripped it and prepared to open it, only to be hit with another wave of doubt. I looked back at my best friend who in turn looked at me with smile and put her face on the window. Face to face we looked at each other's eyes. I had no idea what she saw in mine, doubt and confusion probably. But in hers I saw safety, warmth and a promise…

A promise to…

I turned the lever on the window and backed away as it slowly opened. Vinyl landed on the edge and walked inside with the window closing behind her.

She looked at me with a cheeky grin and trotted over to me happily, her eyes never leaving my own.

"_Wait her eyes! She'll manipulate me again! Close them Peter! Close them!"_

I immediately complied with my frantic thoughts and shut my eyes, feeling at least some measure of safety in doing so.

Unfortunately…

"Open your eyes Petey."

Whoa!

How do I explain the feeling that followed with that voice? It was as though her voice touched my very soul, caressing it with a promise of safety and absolute trust.

I still kept them closed however, although doing so was considerably difficult.

I just about caught a little giggle before I felt the warm touch of Vinyl's lips on mine. I didn't respond, I wanted to but I knew if I did then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going further. I knew she wouldn't mind that, but knowing what I did now…

Blood, flesh and God knows what else has touched that mouth…and yet a part of me, a large part I might add, just didn't care.

And yet there was a little part me left that still doubted, still felt uneasy with the thought of Vinyl and I doing what we did before.

I suddenly felt something caressing my cheek softly and opened my eyes, keeping my gaze permanently down. I didn't have to look to know that it was her hoof on my cheek. Soft fur and yet a certain type of hardness to it, yeah that was Vinyl's hoof.

"Why won't you look at me Petey?" I heard her ask.

"You'll mess with my head if I do…you'll make me do things I don't want to do."

I heard her laugh softly as she placed her hoof under my chin, lifting my head up so that I was at eye level with her. I didn't even bother to close my eyes. Once mine met hers I knew it was already too late.

"I don't know what they've told you about me Petey. But I never put stuff into your head, I only ever pushed an urge that was already there. Anything we did, we did because deep down you wanted to do it too."

I had to admit that there was a certain amount of truth to what she was saying. Whenever I wanted to just chill and write, deep down I just wanted to blow it off for a bit and go and get wasted. Vinyl always had a way of convincing me, I never knew how…until now.

"Vinny I…"

"Join me Petey."

Join her?

"W-What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Be one with me. Be one with me in every way."

In every way? How many positions did she know?

Vinyl shook her head and gazed at me with an amused expression.

"To answer that question, I know a lot. But that isn't what I meant."

Then what did she…

"I want you to be one with me in every way Petey. Flesh, sex, sweat and blood. I want you to accept my gift, my offer…my greatest way of showing how much I love you."

Was this going where I thought it was?

Vinyl pressed her face right against mine so her eyes were all that I could see.

"Petey…Become my bloodmate."

Bloodmate? What did that…oh…

"Y-You mean…become a Vampire?"

Vinyl didn't have to say anything. The way her eyes become just that little more loving at my question answered it for me.

Me a Vampire? Okay to say I was a little surprised would be like saying getting run down by a bus was a little tap. I can't even recall how many emotions I felt at her question…no not her question. More like her request, her hope and deepest desire.

"Vinny I…I don't know…" I stuttered nervously.

Vinyl pulled her head back from mine and regarded me with a small smile for a moment or two.

"Petey…I can't even tell you how much you mean to me. You're so different from any other stallion I've met, including male Vampires. You're always so protective of me, you help with my every need and when we go out you make sure I'm treated like a Queen. Nopony has ever treated me like you do, and that's why it is only you…forever only you who I will take as my Bloodmate. Nopony else…even compares."

Wow. What could I say to that? A part of me wanted to snog her like in the cheesy action movies. Another more realistic part of me wanted to fuck her until she begged me to stop.

It was my way of being romantic.

Vinyl was smiling at me the whole time I was thinking, I swear her grin became just a little more feral when I got around to the…you know. The fuck her until she begs thing.

But onto the matter at hand.

"Vinny I'm so confused, I don't know what to think or feel."

Vinyl moved her mouth to mine and murmured a few words that to this very day still manage to make me shudder….and not in the unpleasant way.

"Don't think. Don't feel. Just be mine forever."

She pressed her lips against mine and this time I took the initiative. I returned her kiss with a type of passion that I had never felt before. My heart was pounding against my chest, my ears could only hear Vinyl's panting and my eyes were closed. But her touch…her touch made me lean against it, made me begin to crave it, crave her.

Even with her fangs scraping against my lip.

These feelings…were they love? I didn't know, but I knew that no Vampire could make me feel this way just by looking at my eyes. No. What I was feeling was pure, raw emotion.

And I feared it as much as I loved it.

Vinyl pulled back and looked at me again.

"Will you be mine?" She asked calmly.

To my surprise I found myself chuckling at her, prompting her to cock an eyebrow.

"Heh Vinny. Ever since I came here you've been there by my side. Was I ever not yours?"

Even I was surprised by the truth in my words.

Vinyl's eyes had widened in hope and her grin had become a fully-fledged smile.

"So you'll accept?"

Accept her? Become a Vampire? Strong, fast and immortal?

It scared me if I'm being honest, but if she was with me forever…

"I could think of worse things." I said, smiling nervously at her.

Vinyl's eyes glowed just a little brighter at my response, radiating an emotion I couldn't help but recognise as happiness.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Vinny."

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you were gonna send these…hunters a message."

Vinyl smirked as I finished talking and moved closer to me.

"Indeed I am Petey…Do you want to know what it is?"

Her mouth was so close to my neck at this point that I began to shiver in both fear and arousal. I looked down and realised that she was floating a little bit.

"_I wondered how she reached my neck…anyway. Umm her question."_

"S-Sure." I responded.

I felt her lick my neck tenderly before giving it a little kiss.

"You. You're my message."

"Me?"

"Yes Petey. These hunters are going to finally realize that they are to stay away from you. They've been following you for a long time Petey, I've kept them away for the most of it but now I've had enough. You are mine! And this is a message that nothing can keep me from you!"

She put her muzzle on my neck and for a moment she seemed to hesitate.

"This will be one of the most pleasurable sensations you've ever felt Petey. They'll be dreams, some good and some really bad. But I'll be next to you the whole time, and when you wake, we can do the final act of completion for Bloodmates."

Do the final act?

"Hehe. It means I'll ride you until you beg _me _to stop!"

Before I could think or say anything else I felt Vinyl sink her fangs into my neck. Instantly I was overcome by a feeling of euphoria. Even now when I remember it, it gives me the shivers. My whole body felt warm and tingly. But that feeling. That undeniable pleasurable feeling. I felt as though I could just collapse on her from the sheer raw sensation I was being bestowed. However underneath this sensation I could also feel my body being drained. It wasn't entirely unpleasant but that didn't mean I liked it either. After about a minute my body felt weak and I really did want to collapse on Vinyl. But then I felt the strangest sensation of something being pumped back into me. It burned and hurt like hell as it did so, but the euphoria from before washed most of the pain away.

Eventually Vinyl pulled back from me and every sensation I felt stopped abruptly. She looked at me with the happiest smile I had ever seen from her.

"You're mine now Petey. Nothing will ever take you away from me."

I wanted to respond but my mouth felt kinda numb. Vinyl seemed to notice this and merely nuzzled my cheek comfortingly.

"I have to send them a message now love. But don't worry about it, you just go to sleep."

The moment the word "Sleep" was uttered I pretty much collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

Manly I know.

But then I witnessed the strangest thing. I could see myself…manipulating blood and writing on a wall. I didn't know how I was doing it but I was. Suddenly I stopped and before I got a chance to look at it I began turning over every object in the room, even smashing a few of them.

I then looked back at the wall and felt myself smile at what it said.

"_**HE IS MINE! STAY AWAY FROM US!**_

I then looked at the sleeping figure opposite me and went over to him quickly. As I got closer I recognized who I was looking at.

Me!

Somehow I looking at the world through Vinyl's eyes. I didn't know how but somehow I was.

"Oh Petey I'm going to show you a world of pleasure that you'll never wanna escape from."

I heard the words and felt my lips…Vinyl's lips move, even though I wasn't the one who moved them.

Vinyl picked me up and put me on her back, surprising me that she was strong enough to hold my weight. She then went over to the window and opened it, stepping out into the moonlight and smiling as a breeze hit her. She looked back at my body as it shivered and frowned unhappily.

"Bare the cold for now my love, I'll keep you warm tonight."

Then without any warning she jumped from the window ledge and landed on the ground smoothly. She looked back at me again and smiled, before looking back at the mansion and noticing somepony looking at her from the open window. She waved at them sarcastically and ran away, leaving nothing but dusk in her wake.

Is this it I here you ask? Am I a Vampire? Wasn't I supposed to be dreaming of Vinyl at the start?

Well my friends I'm afraid you'll have to turn the page and read my next entry.

I still wonder today if I did the right thing. But it doesn't matter anymore, it's done.

But hey. The next entry has sex! Lots of sex! Now you're interested aren't you?

Diary entry concluded.

**I'm not too sure on how Vinyl's personality should be, but seeing as she is a background character her personality is mine to choose I suppose.**

**Sorry about taking so long everypony but my computer took a turn for the worst. But now I'm back and ready to go!**

**Come Back To Me will be up soon and The Power Of Disarin will follow after it.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this, but if you're not and would rather me go back to writing in third person then do tell me. Because I've got a killer idea for another story, but I'll wait until I've finished at least one more first.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


End file.
